Love Me More
by Samhain Eve
Summary: Stark has just arrived at the House of Night and it seems that he has taken an interest in Damien. WARNING: malexmale relationship. COMPLETE!


**Author's Note: Well, here is another story. This one is another request and it is for. He is a very good friend, and I am happy to do a story for him. Tell me what you guys think in a review. This story is a story in which Jack didn't get to the Tulsa House of Night until after Stark died. I couldn't find a good way to get this story out if he was in the picture. Also, I am very sorry for the lack of updates. A lot has been going on and I am trying to get through some rough patches. Please just bear with me. Stevie Rae doesn't die in this and Stark rooms with Damien.**

**Stark is going to be a little OOC, and I hope it doesn't ruin the story for you. He will most likely be an asshole. Also, there isn't going to be any actual penetration, but there will be a hand job and a blowjob.**

**I am going to try to beta this one myself, but again, I will most likely make some mistakes, so please point them out to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Me More<strong>

* * *

><p>When I got my first look at Stark, I had to remember how to breathe. He just looked so beautiful to me that I had a hard time remembering who I was, let alone that I had been asked a question.<p>

"Huh?" I asked when I realized I was being talked to. Zoey rolled her eyes at me and smiled.

"I asked: Do you know who that guy is? He seems like he has been a fledgling for awhile, but I haven't seen him here before." She said. I smiled because, I did in fact know who he was. He was actually quite famous.

"His name is James Stark. He is supposed to be one of the best archers in history. I even heard a rumor that, just as he was about to win a contest, he shot the other competitor in the heart and killed him." I said. I didn't realize how he was just behind me. I saw the look on everyone's faces and knew it. I turned around and he was right there.

"Yeah, but it wasn't just a rumor. It was an accident though. I didn't want him to get killed, but that is my gift. The goddess gave me the gift of perfect accuracy. I can never miss my target. It all happened so fast. He was doing so well, and I think he might have been cheating. I got so mad that I, for a split second, wished he was dead. I let my arrow go and it disappeared before it could hit the target. It reappeared and hit my rival in the back. He was dead instantly." Jack said, and he sounded so sad that I felt horrible for even bringing it up in the first place.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have spread that without your permission." I said, and blushed. I felt truly terrible.

"No harm, no foul. Well, you obviously know my name, so what are yours?" He asked kindly enough.

"Oh, right. Mine name is Damien. That is Zoey, Stevie Rae, Erin, andShawnee." I said, pointing to each of them in turn. When I realized that I didn't give them the chance to introduce themselves, I felt a bit guilty. However, it looked like they didn't mind, which was surprising for the Twins.

Before another word could be spoken, Neferet came up behind Stark. She beamed at all of us.

"Everyone, this is James Stark. He will be staying here, and I would like all of you to make him feel at home. Damien, would you mind showing him around after dinner?" Neferet asked. I nodded my head, though I knew that it was going to end badly eventually.

"Sure, I can do that. Why don't you get some food James? The cafeteria is right over there." I said, pointing to it.

"Sure thing. I am starving. By the way, I prefer to be called Stark." He said and smiled at me, (though it could have been my imagination).

Once he left, I looked at the others, and gave them an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry for taking control of everything right there. At the very least, I should have let you guys introduce yourselves." I said. To my surprise, they smiled and shook their heads.

"Don't worry about it. In case you didn't notice, he had eyes only for you. I say you should go for him." Zoey said and both Twins waggled their eyebrows in approval. Stevie Rae gave me the thumbs up.

"You really think so?" I asked. They nodded again, and I beamed at them. _'What could it hurt, right?'_

* * *

><p><strong>*ONE MONTH LATER*<strong>

* * *

><p>I finally got the courage to ask Stark out about a week and a half after he came here. I learned a lot about him, and he learned a lot about me in return. I wanted to do something special for him today, and I had a perfect dinner planned out. I even got permission from Neferet to have the dinner in my room, seeing as how Stark became my roommate.<p>

Just as Stark was about to head out for dinner, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into a chaste kiss. He closed his eyes and tried to deepen it. I backed away before we could get into our battle of dominance, even though I always knew that he would win.

"How about we have dinner here tonight? I want tonight to be special." I said. Stark looked at me and nodded his head. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

It took about half an hour to get the blanket and food set up on the floor. I sat next to Stark and ate my food. When I was done, I just laid my head on his chest and started to doze. I had really started to miss out on my sleep.

"You awake love?" Stark asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. I turned to look at him and wished that I hadn't. His eyes were clouded over with lust.

"Do you want to take our relationship to the next step?" He asked. I knew what he was asking, but I didn't think that I was ready to go that far.

"I want to pleasure you, but I don't want to lose my virginity yet." I said. I was looking down, so I didn't see the frustrated look in his eyes. When I did look up, it was gone and was replaced by reassurance.

"That's okay. There are more ways to pleasure someone without having to penetrate. For example, you could give me a blowjob." He said. I blushed at his blunt way of speaking, but found that I rather wanted to try it. I looked into his eyes again and nodded. He smiled and started to take his pants off, revealing his already erect 8 inch dick. My mouth started to water, and I didn't hesitate.

I took his head in and started to suck really hard. His hand traveled to my hair. I kept at his head for a bit before I slowly went down. Apparently, he didn't like the slow pace, because he used his hold on my head to force me down his cock further. He didn't stop pushing until it was all of the way in my mouth and I was gagging and chocking. However, he didn't stop and let me get used to it. He started to thrust into my mouth so hard, that I thought he was going to dislocate my jaw. I bit down on his dick pretty hard, but not hard enough to make it bleed. He growled and loosened his hold long enough for me to get away from his dick. I chocked and spluttered, trying to get air into my burning lungs.

What happened next surprised me so much that I didn't know what to do for a few moments. Stark raised his hand and slapped me across the cheek. He wasn't gentle about it either. I felt the tears start to pool in my eyes, though I wasn't sure if it was from the pain, or if it was form the hurt I felt.

When I could finally move my body, I looked at him, and he looked back at me with fury evident in his eyes. He almost looked like he could murder me. I found myself on my feet and running before I could even think properly. By this time, the tears were pouring out.

I ran until I got to Zoey's room. When I got there, I knocked on the door frantically. It was opened by Zoey and I ran into her arms, and started sobbing uncontrollably.

"What happened Damien? I thought that you were supposed to have a nice dinner with Stark." She said. At that, I cried harder. It took the better part of half an hour for me to get it out of my system.

"Would you mind telling me what happened, and who I have to kill?" She asked. I chuckled a bit at that, but the pain was still too fresh in my mind. The laughter didn't last long.

"What happened Damien? Everything seemed to be going good with you two." Zoey said. I forced back the tears that threatened to come out again and told her everything. By the time I was finished, she had a murderous glare to her eyes. Stevie Rae was silently crying, and it almost made me start crying again.

"That asshole!" She said, which probably surprised me as much as it surprised Stevie Rae. We both looked at her like she had grown two heads. She finally noticed our gazes, and looked at us.

"What, do I have something on my face?" She asked, and that was enough to start a laughing fit. I knew that I needed a distraction, and laughing, in my opinion, is one of the best distractions there are. Zoey and Stevie Rae both started laughing at the same time.

After we calmed down enough to speak, Stevie Rae looked at Zoey with amusement evident in her eyes.

"I think that the first time I have heard you cuss so vehemently." She said in her usual Okie twang.

"Well he deserves it after he hurt Damien. I can't believe he did that to you. You are staying here tonight, and I do not care what anyone else says." Zoey said. The way she said it made it clear that it was not open for discussion.

"Thank you. I don't think I can go back there anyway." I said. Zoey pulled out a spare sleeping bag and pillow and I took them gratefully. I knew that I was going to have to see Stark the next day, but I couldn't do it at the time being. I just hoped nothing extremely bad happened, though I knew that was a fool's hope.

* * *

><p><strong>*THE NEXT DAY*<strong>

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was momentarily confused. I couldn't remember where I was, or how I had gotten there. Then I remembered. Surprisingly, I didn't start crying. I actually felt somewhat at peace. If I was being honest with myself, I knew that this was going to happen. I had seen glimpses of the anger that he had, but I chose to ignore it.<p>

"Hey sleepyhead, it's almost time for classes. You should probably get up and get your stuff ready. I already went to your dorm and got you some clothes and stuff so you could shower. Stark told me to tell you that he is sorry and he won't do it again. I told him to fuck off and stay away from you." Zoey said, and I turned towards her voice and saw her satisfied smile. It brought out my own smile.

"Thank you. I am not hurting as bad as I thought I would. Honestly, I knew this was coming. I just wanted to stay happy for a bit longer before I had to go back." I said. When I realized how bad that sounded, I made to apologize, but Zoey was nodding her head in understanding. She knew that I meant that I didn't want to be alone and without someone to hold during the night.

"I should probably let you get ready." She said and turned away. Before she could leave, I stopped her.

"Hey Zo, thank you. You have been my greatest friend throughout this entire thing." I said, and I meant it. She just turned to me and smiled.

* * *

><p>Throughout the entire day, I didn't see Stark much. The only time that I did see him, he looked kinda depressed and almost sick. I didn't think anything of it.<p>

There was one time that he tried to approach me, but I turned the opposite direction and left.

* * *

><p>By the end of the day, I was starting to feel bad about not giving Stark a chance to speak, so I decided to look for him. I didn't want him to know that I felt bad about it though because he might take it the wrong way.<p>

I asked around to see if I could find him, but no one seemed to know where he was. I was just about to give up when a kid ran up to me. He looked scared.

"Are you Damien Maslin?" he asked, almost completely out of breath.

"I am, but what-" I got out before I was cut off.

"Zoey Redbird requests your assistance at the training grounds. She says that it is an urgent matter." He said. I knew perfectly well that Zoey wouldn't do this unless something was terribly wrong. I started running to the training ground.

When I got there, I could clearly smell blood, and it made me thing that Zoey was rejecting the change. When I entered the place, I was confused at first. I saw a body on the ground and another hunched over it.

"Come over here Damien. He needs you to be here for him." Zoey said. She sounded kinda like she was in shock. I couldn't focus on that at the time, because I knew who was dying.

I ran over and clasped Stark's hand in mine. I couldn't seem to understand what was going on, but I knew that I had to do this. When he felt my hand, he opened his eyes and smiled at me. He looked like the guy that I had met, and I found myself smiling back, even though I had started to cry.

"Hey there. I was wondering when you would show up. I wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. You deserve so much better. Don't blame yourself for this. I am getting what I deserve. I hope that you find happiness." He said and closed his eyes. He let out a ragged breath, and he didn't take in another.

"I think he is gone Damien. You need to let him go." Zoey soothingly said. My brain was dead, but I still somehow managed to release his hand. I felt Zoey's hand on my shoulder and managed to get up. I don't remember the walk there, but I managed to get back to my dorm room. His stuff was already gone. I could almost believe that it happened, but his blood was still on my hand. I couldn't stand that thought, so I took a shower.

While in the shower, I got a revelation. _'These kinds of things happen all of the time. I will never forget him, but I will not let his death rule my life. I will keep moving forward and live my life.' _I thought. It made me feel a lot better.

* * *

><p><strong>*ABOUT HALF A YEAR LATER*<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been about half a year since Stark died, and I am still going strong. I knew that I would be okay, and it helps to have such great friends. Currently, we were sitting in the cafeteria again.<p>

To my surprise, Neferet appeared at my side. I looked at her, and she smiled back at me. I hesitantly smiled back.

"Damien, I know that this is so soon after Stark passed, but we have another student that needs a roommate. Would you mind showing him around and let him live with you?" She asked.

"That's fine. Death is just a part of life. I would be happy to have another roommate. I was just getting lonely." I said.

"Wonderful. Then I would like all of you to meet Jack Twist." She said, and a cute looking boy shyly appeared next to her. He looked at me and hesitantly smiled.

_'Maybe I can even find love again.' _I thought to myself. And looking back at Jack, I could sincerely imagine it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And I do believe that is a wrap. That took awhile, but I am happy with how it turned out.<strong>


End file.
